pain
by dark0angel13
Summary: in the inuyasha world what happends when they meet the poeple from the naruto world ot some of them anyway. what will happen? will there be two evil people to look out for? and who is this new girl? is she dangerous? what will happen? warnind! LEMONS/RAPE
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY SO THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFIC. PLZ REVIEW I AM LOOKING TO GET BETTER! ANYTHING IS ACCEPTED. REVIEW FOR ME AND ILL DO THE SAME!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NO MATTER HOW I MIGHT WISH OTHERWISE!**

_**Chapter one**_

There she sat, the wind blowing her jet black hair and opened jacket as her cerulean blue eyes stared aimlessly at the crescent moon from above.

Her stare was cold, yet at the same time you could see the pain deep within her. Her mouth slightly ajar, revealing the tiny K-9 teeth from her demonic half.

She sat there slowly seeping into darkness. She had no one left. Her father had killed her mother and her little brother. She was alone. No one to laugh and play with, no one to give her comfort when she needed it, no one to love.

She grabbed her head and cringed as the horrid memories of the murders flashed through her mind, now tainted, never again to be innocent...no she was no longer innocent and it rotted her to the core. Here she was…abandoned at 17, what was she to do?

She thought as it slowly began to rain….the skies as if weeping for her for she could not cry. No, those tears dried up years ago…..at the age of 10. Now her heart was cold, iced over with pain and anger. Her mind had been clouded over with the thought of revenge. Just the thought of that man made her blood boil.

She jumped, a bit startled when she heard rustling coming from behind her. Her eyes glistened in the moonlight as she hopped down from the tree she was sitting in and quickly drew a kunai knife, ready to attack.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you are you ok?" said a young girl as she walked out with her hands in the air as if surrendering. She looked the girl over, not noticing any threat of her, she lowered her weapon.

"What are you doing out here this late at night? A girl like you shouldn't be out alone at this hour." Said the girl as she took a small shaky step closer.

"Hmmmmfff!...don't worry about me. What are you doing out here at night you could get hurt. I sense your still innocent ….you're lucky. I'd protect that if I were you. A pretty girl like you would lose it like that! If you're out at night alone" replied the raven haired girl as she snapped her fingers to emphasize what she meant.

The girl blushed and pulled down slightly on her skirt.

"I could say the same thing about you!" the girl replied harshly

All she could do was chuckle at the girl's incorrect judgment of her.

"No you can't actually, that was taken from me 7 years ago." She replied

The girl gasped, covering her mouth.

"Oh my god! Are you alright? Is there anything I can do for you?" she yelped apologetically

She rolled her eyes. She could tell that this girl was human. She looked back to the moon, her eyes full of sorrow. The wind howled as the cool, crisp wind nipped at them. The girl walked up to her and shook her hand excitedly.

"Hi I'm Kagome Higarashi what's yours?" she spoke smiling.

She remained still, her lonely blue eyes moving to peer at her.

"Why are you being so nice? You should be afraid of me… I'm half demon." She replied curiously.

"Well I don't know why I'm so nice, it's just who I am. Plus I could care less about you being half demon in fact it doesn't bother me at all. Why should I be afraid of you? You seem kind, hurt…but kind." replied Kagome still smiling. The look in her eyes softened as a small smile appeared on her face.

"My name is…Shiori Kimasawa." she answered shyly.

"Well Shiori Kimasawa I'm pleased to meet you." Kagome said happily.

"Thanks." Shiori replied quietly. She could tell this girl was kind, she could see it in her eyes, the innocence, the happiness, the love…her aroma was pleasing as she breathed it in. Her aura so pure.

"So what brings you out here?" asked Kagome curious sitting down.

Shiori paused for a minute thinking over her options. If she stayed and talked to this girl they would become friends and she could not afford to lose anymore friends. But if she left then when _they_ come looking for her they'll find her sent on her and kill her, and she could not allow that to happen. But on the other hand if she did leave then she wouldn't risk that many lives.

Maybe it would be best if she just left and didn't say anything. She couldn't get attached to anyone or it would end in disaster. It always did. And she decided a long time ago that it would not happen again. She swore it.

She started to walk away, knowing that this was the best option for them both.

"Hey! Where are you going?" asked Kagome confused as she got up to catch up to her.

Shiori stopped and turned around to face her, her eyes full of hurt.

"You should get outta here before you get hurt because of me. There's a reason why I'm always alone…..any friends that I make…._they_ kill every time _they_ find me and I don't need to get anyone else killed. It's best if you just stay away from me." She said in a mono tone as she began walking away again.

Kagome ran after her and grabbed her shoulder causing her to stop.

"Why...I'll be fine it's you that I'm worried about. Just because I'm human doesn't mean I'm weak and can't protect myself! Plus I've got my friends they all protect me too! So you have nothing to worry about. You can talk to me" she responded and Shiori knew she was right, she could tell by the look in her eyes. But that didn't change the danger of the situation. Someone was going to get hurt and she rather it be her than anyone else so she made up her mind and walked away.

"What! Hey!Where are you going!" yelled Kagome aggravated as she walked after her.

"Away from here so no one gets hurt. It's best this way. It's best if you don't be around me, for your own protection" she replied still walking.

'_Can't get attached to anyone. It's best this way'_ she though as her hands turned into fists as she walked

"Well you've already gotten attached if you worried about my safety. If you were really trying to protect me then you would've just left and not told me anything but you chose to stay and explain. So now you have to stay and whatever happens, we'll face it together" said Kagome as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Shiori stopped knowing she had been caught.

'_Damn!' _she shut her eyes in frustration.

Kagome walked up to her and took her by the hand and pulled her in the opposite direction feeling very proud of herself for winning this fight.

'_Oh yeah you go girl! You're so smart! Woohoo!'_ she though smiling.

"Wait! You should let me stay here for you own safety! You could get hurt allowing me to be your friend! I'm warning you. When _they _find me _they_ will show you no mercy!" she said trying to reason with her….but it didn't seem to be working very well as she kept going.

"Ok" said Shiori as she stopped and ripped her hand from Kagome's grip.

"If I agree to stay with you, will you let me stay a distance away for your own safety?" she asked hoping for the right answer.

Kagome though for a minute before answering.

"Ok but if you leave ill have Inuyasha come hunt you down cause we're in this together from now on. You have friends now so you can be yourself. I promise you'll be fine and don't worry about me I'll be fine. I promise." Replied Kagome turning to walk away.

"Our camp is this way if you ever want to come and meet everyone…..goodnight…Shiori" said Kagome walking away

"Goodnight" answered Shiori quietly as she settled down in the tree again.

She sat back thinking about their conversation just now and smiled.

'_I have friends' _she thought as she drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay now chapter 2! Plz review! I am sad! Ill never get better if you don't review!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**_

_**Chapter two**_

Kagome walked back into camp wearing the smile she walked away from her new friend with. Now she had someone knew to be around…if she stayed like she said she would. Maybe once morning came she would go check on her and bring her food. She should be hungry by then right?

"And where have you been? It's late and you could've gotten hurt!" yelled an angry Inuyasha as he got in her face. She rolled her eyes at his over protectiveness and shrugged it off.

"I went for a stroll to have some peace and quiet. You're yelling at nothing all the time tends to get a little old. I needed some change of scenery. I met a young girl in the forest. She looked lonely so I introduced myself. We started talking and I think she went through something horrible recently going with how defensive she was." She paused and waited for the explosion that was obviously coming judging by the way smoke came out of the young Inu's ears. She continued before he could say anything.

"The poor thing must be 85 pounds soaking wet we need to help her. She seemed scared and lonely more than angry but I assume that's the anger is there somewhere. She said I should be careful out in the woods alone so she must have some sense of feelings."

"So while you were out on your 'stroll', you found a young girl who is traumatized and needs help. Did you by any chance get her name or her age? Her hometown? Anything useful?" barked Inuyasha, tension easy to see in his stance.

"Where is she? We should help her. She must be cold and hungry. Why didn't you offer her a night with us?" asked Sango, her motherly instincts shinning through.

"I was going to but before I had the chance she was leaving. It took a while to actually talking her into staying where she was let alone coming back with me. I think she has a hard time trusting people but I don't blame her going by the fact that she looked like she knew something bad would happen to me." Replied Kagome, he chocolate brown eyes showing sympathy for the young girl. She knew had been through something awful.

"So what did you learn about this kid? Anything useful?" asked Miroku, his staff lightly resting against his chest, his eyes searching as if he could see right through her soul.

"Yes I did. Her name is Shiori Kimasawa. I don't know where she's from nor how old she is her name was all I could pry out of her. I know where she is if you want to meet her. She isn't that far away."

"That's a good idea we could bring her something to eat and a blanket" added Sango. She and kagome were excited for the job of helping a lost child.

"Inuyasha get a blanket we can spare and Miroku you can grab a bowl of instant ramen. This girl probably hasn't eaten in days so bring a few. If we can earn her trust we might just be able to get her to join us permanently" said kagome unable to hide her joy.

"What? No! No way we don't need another person in our group we have enough already. And she's just a kid she'll just weigh us down." Snapped the dog aggravated. He didn't like some of the people in their group already he didn't need another mouth to feed or another person to protect.

"That was mean. You apologize right now mister and were going to help her. She needs us and we owe her at least that. Don't make me say the's' word. I will if I have to." She countered, her resolve set. He knew he'd lost.

'Damn' he though as he dragged his feet behind the rest of the group as they headed out to find the girl.

A rustling snapped her out of her nightmare, making her jump and look around. When no imminent threat appeared she relaxed slightly and looked up at the sky.

"Damn squirrels" she said. The moon hung low, signaling that sawn wasn't far off. She got up, stretched and gathered her gear.

She didn't like leaving kagome but it was the only way she knew _he_ wouldn't come after her. She got to the wood and then stopped, realization hitting her. Her eyes widened.

'Dammit! My scent is already all over her! He'll track her down. Track whoever was with her and then kill them all. Whether she left or stayed, either way, kagome was screwed. She'd have to stay now. She'd already sealed her fate the second she let kagome touch her.

"Stupid stupid! How could I have fucked everything up this bad! And so soon! Dammit!" she screamed as she kicked herself. This was bad.

The sound was closer this time. Louder. Whoever it was was coming her way. She tensed and drew her sword. She didn't need it, her heritage would give her enough strength to take on whoever it was.

The bushes cleared and a growl escaped her teeth, vibrating her entire body. Then she relaxed almost instantly as she saw kagome walk towards her. Her face lit up with joy, joy that she hadn't left she's guess. But who were the people with her?

"Hey Shiori. Thought you might be cold or hungry so we brought you some food and a blanket. If you don't mind that is." The girl seemed shy in front of everyone her voice was low and small sounding. Not like when she spoke last night.

Somewhere deep in her heart Shiori ached. The kindness she saw in this girl's eyes showed her of how she used to be. So carefree and loving. Somewhere in her soul she was jealous that she could no longer had, what fate had taken from her.

She was about to speak when the dog or he smelled like one, cut her off. "What! A kid. You said she was young you didn't say she was 9! And you didn't say she was a dog!" the man said almost spitting it out as he shot her a glare. Bad choice to do that to someone like her. She clenched her fists and teeth. He knew what she was and just yelled it to all of his little friends. Her anger rose a few notches, but she knew she had to keep her temper. It would be very bad if she lost it now. With humans so close. So she played along.

"Same goes for you dog. But what makes you think I'm a dog? I could be something far worse, far scarier than you can imagine." She countered staring him down. She breathed in, tasting the air. "Yep you're a dog alright. You stink." She spat covering her nose.

The man named Inuyasha growled and took a step forward, fists ready to hit anything that moved. She chuckled. How he underestimated her. Oh well he would learn soon she thought.

"Hey guys let's not fight. She's a guest no matter what age she is. Respect her Inuyasha." Said kagome sternly. Shiori couldn't help but relax, this human showed everything she used to be and everything she wanted but couldn't have.

She slouched against a tree and motioned for the girl to continue.

"Will you come back to camp with us and we'll talk and eat and get you some clean clothes." She said unable to hide her anticipation. Shiori smiled and nodded. It was the least she could do knowing that their lives were in danger. She had to protect them now there was no other option left...

"Great! Come on!" spoke the girl running up and practically dragging her behind them as they made their way back to camp.

"Okay let me get this straight. To make sure I understand you correctly. Your name is Shiori Kimasawa, your family was killed when u were little. You are 19 years of age and your father still hunts you down. You're short tempered and not a dog demon like Inuyasha here but something else you said. What exactly are you then?" asked Miroku. He liked this girl. She was brave and strong to have survived the torment for all those years and he noticed that she had curves in all the right places. She was beautiful to him.

Shiori listen to them all but the one who affected her most was the dog. Her showed pain in his eyes she bet no one else saw. She could relate. Some of the things the monk said were true and some he still didn't get. So she played along.

"You're right about everything monk. But as for what I am something that shouldn't even exist. I am what my father and others call a dhampire. Half vampire half were wolf. I am allergic to silver and holy water but unlike most vamps other than the very old ones, I am able to walk around in sunlight. That's probably why your friend thought me a dog like himself. But in truth I am something far worse and much more dangerous. I could kill you all faster than anyone here could blink and it would be oh so easy." She replied her voice low as she saw them all tense and lean back, fear evident in their eyes.

This made her happy and sad at the same time. Happy because they feared her and therefore would not cause her trouble nor challenge her…unless they were stupid and wished to die early. Sad because she scared them she didn't want to scare people. Especially people she could grow to care about immensely. She already cared too much. This was getting more dangerous by the second. The longer she stayed in one place the sooner they would find her and if they found her everyone else could end up losing their lives as well.

She was about to open her mouth to say something like 'please don't be scared' or 'I don't want to hurt you' but then she saw kagome's eyes. Eyes that showed not only understanding but acceptance as well. She could read her as well as she read herself. Her eyes were saying 'were in this together now Shiori don't be afraid'. She wished she could believe what her heart was telling her but she knew she couldn't. For one day they would all die. Whether her fault or not and she had to accept it as kagome did.

"It doesn't matter what you are I know you would never do anything to hurt us. And you can't say you don't care because if you didn't you would have left while I was gone but you didn't. You stayed. And so thank you for trusting us." Spoke kagome, her eyes warm. She looked to see the other two, Sango and Miroku, nod in agreement. But the demon said nothing.

"Thank you but it's not you I do not trust it's my father and myself. Now that I have grown feelings for all of you your lives are in grave danger and I would not forgive myself if I failed to protect you when the time came. That is the only reason I stayed. To make sure I don't lose any more people that I care for." Her words were full of strength and resolve. She'd made up her mind. No matter what happens she would be here for them until the day she died.

Inuyasha was silent for almost the entire time that they had been talking she'd almost forgot he was even there until he spoke. "You're a tough kid Shiori ill give you that. But if anything happens to any of them I'll kill you myself you can be sure of that." He growled barring his teeth. This almost made her chuckle.

Almost.

Anger welled up inside of her and was about ready to burst when the feeling of unease came crashing down on her like a lead balloon. She almost gasped at the sudden rush of awareness. The awareness that something was coming at her fast.

Something made of sliver.


End file.
